


Almost Dying

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: And Possible Bathroom Sex, F/M, I don't know what to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him and colors explode like fireworks, purple and red and green but mostly purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing kissing or anything even remotely near sex (I've never even kissed anyone/been kissed before), so if it's terrible just tell me. I'm terrified to post this because Clint and Kate are two of my favorite characters and I'm worried I'm not doing them justice, but I'll let you decide that. There is a minor possibly nsfw moment but it fades to black before anything happens.
> 
> Also I'm sick and have a fever right now so. Blaming this on that, okay?
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and comment if you like it!

She kisses him and runs her fingers through his hair with her lips pressed hard against his. She kisses him and presses herself as close to his body as possible and then some. She kisses him and feels his left hand roam along her back while his right cups her cheek and she can feel the callouses on his hand from the bow but she doesn't care.

She kisses him and then they almost die.

Later after they've gotten out of medical and back to Clint's apartment, after they've fallen asleep on the couch and woken up with tangled legs but clothes intact, Clint asks her. "Why?"

"Oh c'mon Clint. Nobody is that oblivious." Kate replies with a roll of her eyes and a look. Not just any look. A _look_. He holds his hands up in surrender and she continues. "I've liked you for a while, y'know. After you get past the asshole part you aren't that bad of a guy." Her tone is casual but her words leave him staring.

"Plus, isn't almost dying cause enough?"

"I'll give you that, Katie Kate." He disguises his remaining confusion by turning one side of his mouth up in a Hawkeye signature smirk but it shows through in his eyes.

"Don't call me that." She pouts but her eyes are smiling.

"Katie Kate, Katie Kate, Katie Kay Katie Katie Katie Kate," he sings to the tune of that annoying lollipop commercial, and let nobody tell you that Clint Barton can't sing because that man can carry a tune like nobody else.

"Whatever you say Hawkeye," she replies, her pout turning into a grin.

"Well, Hawkeye, what if I said this?"

This time he kisses her and she melts into his touch. He kisses her and she lets her tongue peek out of her mouth and run along his teeth and he does the same. He kisses her and colors erupt in her mind like fireworks, purple and red and green but mostly purple.

This time they aren't in any kind of danger, not anywhere near death, so they kiss for a while and lose track of time and by the time they break away it's only because their heads are swimming with lack of oxygen. They gasp a few breaths and look at each other for a long second.

"Coffee?" Kate asks quietly, smiling. Her hair is a mess from sleep and from kissing and her lips are bright red and he's sure he looks similar but he can't find it in him to care, because she looks more beautiful than she ever has right now, except maybe save for when she has a bow in her hand.

"Coffee sounds great." He agrees, and stands up quickly. As she starts to get up, he reaches down in one smooth motion and picks her up, ignoring her squeals and carrying her to the kitchen. He sets her down on the counter and reaches for the coffee maker before deciding she is better than any drink, and leans down to kiss her again.

She makes a little surprised noise into his mouth but kissing him is second nature to her now, so she kisses back and wraps her arms around his back. And as she pulls him down to her a thought glances through her mind. "This is a bad idea," she whispers into his mouth, then curses herself for saying her thoughts out loud. It might be a bad idea but Clint is all she's wanted for most of the year they'd been working together and she will not waste this chance. He pulls back and looks at her, his eyes slightly hurt but not showing it on his face. "If you want to stop it's fine." He says, and his voice cracks a little on the word 'stop' but if she notices she doesn't show it.

"Your breath does kinda smell. How about brushing teeth and coffee first?" She smirks, even though that isn't why she thought it was a bad idea, it's more that he's ten years older than her and at least five years less mature. But she loves him. And that scares her a little and excites her a lot and she thinks she's ready for this.

"Hey, almost dying doesn't exactly help with dental hygiene." He quips, but smiles and heads to the bathroom, calling back to her to make the coffee, Katie Kate.

She does and pours it into two matching purple mugs, identical except for the smiley face drawn on his in Sharpie. She adds sugar and cream to her own and leaves his black like she knows he likes it.

He's back in about two minutes and she's sitting on the counter sipping her coffee and swinging her legs where they hang a foot above the floor. He smiles and sits next to her, picking up his mug and downing half of it in one gulp.

Minutes pass in silence, but comfortable silence, the kind where communication is done in little looks and smiles and shoulder touches so it isn't _really_ silence at all.

Kate breaks the silence with a question and a flirtatious smirk, looking at him through her eyelashes. "Where were we?"

It's the cue he's been waiting for and he cups her face with his hand as the set their coffers down next to each other, turning her face to his and kissing her gently. It's softer than before but still good, and they linger with their lips pressed together until his tongue presses up against her mouth and she presses against him and parts her lips, letting him explore her mouth as she does the same to him and their mouths taste like coffee.

Before long they're laying down next to each other on the counter and he gives her a look that she takes to mean "Are you sure" and "Are you ready for this", to which she nods. And he pulls his shirt off quickly as she undoes the button on his pants and takes her shirt off too, and in a flurry of flying clothes they're naked and kissing again against the countertop.

Hours later they shower together, letting the water rush over their skin. Clint runs his fingers through Kate's dark hair and smiles lazily down at her. They get out and get dressed in matching purple outfits and kiss some more, enjoying themselves because they almost died just last night and they deserve some time to themselves.

They go on patrol because the whole evil never rests cliche is true, but all they do is stop a minor robbery and Kate's glad they don't almost die again, but also a little confused.

So she tells him. "So is all that," she waves her hand around in a vague motion of what 'all that' is, "strictly reserved for after we almost die? Because if it is, I think we need to almost die a lot more." Clint laughs and leans down to kiss her cheek, lingering there for a second.

"Well, y'see Katie Kate, I've been thinking about that. And I thought, if you want, maybe we could go on an actual date?" He looks down at his feet and it's one of the only times she's seen him being awkward, apart from when people thank him for things. She can almost see the thoughts turning in his head. _I'm not good enough, she's too perfect_ he'll be thinking, so she quickly says "Yeah, that sounds great."

"I mean, I've had relationships before, hell I was married to Bobbi for a while, but you're so young and perfect and I don't wanna screw this up like I did with them--" she cuts off his babbling with another kiss. "What part of that sounds great didn't you understand?" She smiles and lets the next few words slip out without thought. "I love you, Clint." She quickly looks surprised and covers her mouth but his smile just widens. "Love you too, Katie Kate."

She kisses him and they don't almost die, and the world doesn't have to end because they love each other and that's enough.


End file.
